The present disclosure is directed generally to log or wood splitter systems and more particularly to splitter heads. Log splitters typically comprise a moveable ram that drives a log or other piece of lumber into a head having a wedge. The ram and wedge are typically mounted on top of a frame. The ram is typically driven by a hydraulic power plant. Recent innovations have involved mounting the log splitter system as an implement on a tractor, front-end loader, skid-steer loader, or the like. In such configurations, as is shown in FIG. 1, ram 2 and wedge 3 are mounted underneath frame 4 to enable, for example, skid-steer loader 5 to position the splitter system over piece of wood 6. As such, manual moving and positioning of the wood is eliminated or drastically reduced. In the prior art system, wedge 3 is integrally joined to frame 4, such as via welding. It is desirable, however, to use different types of splitter heads for, e.g., different sized wood, or for splitting a single piece of wood into different number of smaller pieces. Various interchangeable splitter heads have been designed, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,595 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2011/0048581. These designs, however, require the wedge to be hollow, which reduces their intrinsic strength.